Collateral Damage
by abbywesten
Summary: When Higgins and Magnum are taken captive, she struggles with the heartbreaking realization that it may be all her fault.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I had a long weekend and a burst of inspiration, so here you go. This story is complete (except for my last-minute obsessive tweaking) and will go up pretty quickly. It takes place in the current season. Standard disclaimers apply - I don't own anything and am no sort of expert. It's all just for fun and as always, I sincerely hope you enjoy. -abby_

* * *

Juliet shivered as she headed down the sidewalk to the guest house. It was an unseasonably chilly morning on O'ahu, colder in fact than it had been since Juliet had arrived from London. Granted, the weather remained balmy in comparison to the damp gray chill she'd been happy to leave behind, but anything below 70 degrees Fahrenheit felt cold to the locals.

She knocked on the door, surprised and a little annoyed when there was no response. Magnum was home, she was certain of that. The Ferrari was parked in the garage, and the dobermans hadn't left the main house at all. They were always on alert for the private investigator when he was anywhere on the property other than the guest house, so Higgins took that to mean he hadn't even gone rowing as usual.

Higgins opened the door, slowly pushing it open as she called for her partner. "Thomas?" A few more steps into the building and she saw him sitting on the sofa. "Thomas. Why didn't you answer the door?"

There was still no reply, though he did glance in her direction. Juliet sat down next to him and could immediately see that he was running a fever. His cheeks were flushed, eyes bright, and sweat dotted his hairline. "Oh, Thomas." Gently she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, cringing at the heat. "What's wrong?"

Without a word he pointed glumly at his throat. Juliet suppressed a chuckle at the pitiful look on his face, since he so clearly felt terrible. "Your throat hurts?" He nodded, sticking out his lower lip in a very slight pout.

She did chuckle that time. "It must have come on pretty suddenly, because you seemed fine last night." The two of them had cooked dinner and watched a movie in the main house with Rick, TC and Kumu. It had been well after midnight by the time they all parted ways, but Magnum had been acting perfectly normal.

Another miserable nod. "Open up for me?" Obediently he opened his mouth, allowing Higgins to inspect his tonsils with her phone's flashlight. "Oh my. I'm no doctor, but I don't think it's supposed to be so red and swollen in there."

He huffed a sigh, then winced. Juliet patted his knee. "It's probably just strep throat. Put on some shoes and I'll drive you to the walk-in clinic."

They'd gotten no further than the front gates of Robin's Nest before everything went sideways.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet slammed on the brakes as a huge black SUV screeched to a halt across the narrow road, directly in front of the Range Rover. "Bloody hell," she swore.

Magnum had been leaning back in the passenger seat with his eyes closed. He glanced over at Higgins, then followed her gaze to the road in front of them as four masked, armed men swarmed out of the SUV, pointing their weapons directly at the Range Rover's occupants.

Two of the men came around, one at each door, and herded Higgins and Magnum out of the vehicle at gunpoint. "Don't try anything," one of them warned.

"What do you want?" Higgins asked, voice steady as she was yanked from her seat. Her question went unanswered and she watched as Thomas was similarly manhandled. He stumbled, falling against the Range Rover's hood as he was shoved impatiently.

"Leave him alone, he's ill!" Juliet protested, her fury thinly veiled. "What do you want from us?" she repeated.

Again she was ignored. Her hands were roughly zip-tied behind her back, as were Magnum's, and then they were gagged, blindfolded and tossed unceremoniously into the back of their captors' waiting SUV. Higgins landed first, and both of them let out a muffled cry when Thomas ended up on top of her. As the tailgate was slammed closed she awkwardly squirmed out from underneath her partner in the small space, somehow managing to arrange herself under his head in an attempt make him more comfortable. She could feel the heat and slight tremors emanating from his fevered body, and frowned at this most unexpected turn of events.

* * *

Juliet tried to count the turns and gauge the distance they had traveled, but the longer they drove the more she knew it was pointless. For the first half hour she could tell that Thomas was trying to remain awake, though from the sudden weight of his overly warm body against hers it seemed he'd finally lost the battle.

After what felt like forever, the surface of the ground beneath them changed. _We're no longer on the tarmac, _she realized. Some distance later, the car stopped and Juliet waited for the inevitable. When the tailgate popped open, she was grabbed and forced upright before she could even try to react. Judging by the small noise of protest from Magnum, she had to assume the same had happened to him.

Next she got what felt like a gun muzzle to the small of her back. "Move," came the harsh command.

She staggered along the dirt path, just able to see the ground through the bottom of the poorly-tied blindfold. Occasionally one of Magnum's feet would appear in her limited field of vision, and she knew he was stumbling along beside her.

About fifteen minutes later they stopped walking. Higgins could tell they were inside a structure, but that knowledge didn't prevent the startled yelp as she was shoved forward, losing her balance. She twisted as she fell to the cement floor, managing to deflect most of the impact by landing on her right side rather than her face. Magnum grunted painfully from somewhere nearby, and she suspected he hadn't been quite as successful in catching himself.

Footsteps retreated, a door creaked shut, and the two private investigators were alone. Higgins took the opportunity to twist, contort and finally shimmy her tightly bound arms over her legs to the front of her body. She made a mental note to always stay on top of her yoga practice.

Once her hands were in front, she was able to untie the blindfold from her face and carefully pull away the duct tape that had served as a gag. The room was dark, but she could just make out Magnum's still form on the ground a few feet away. She scrambled over and checked his pulse, relieved at the steady thrum under her fingers. "Thomas," she said, as she removed his gag and blindfold. She patted his warm cheek gently, the motion awkward with her bound wrists.

After a moment he stirred a little, then coughed and opened his eyes blearily. "Higgy? Where are we?" She cringed at the weak rasp of his voice and the obvious discomfort as he spoke.

"Shh," she soothed. "Don't try and talk. I'm not sure where we are exactly," she glanced around, examining their surroundings as best she could in the low light. "I think it's an old bunker of some kind...we drove quite a distance to get here." She stood. "I'll be right back - I'm going to take a quick look."

Juliet poked around their dark prison, hoping she would find something useful. She and Thomas both had been relieved of their phones, and neither had been armed. There was no reason to be, and she sighed at the timing. It seemed almost too coincidental that they would be approached with their guard so completely down.

A painful-sounding cough interrupted her musings, and Higgins quickly finished her exploration of the small space. It was largely empty, though there was a pile of blankets in one corner and she grabbed two before returning to Magnum's side.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting cross-legged on the floor by his head. "Are you cold? I found blankets."

He nodded miserably, and she rolled one of the blankets out as a makeshift bed, folding over one end as a pillow. She helped Thomas onto it, since his hands were still tied behind his back, then tucked the second blanket around his shivering frame. "I tried to find something to cut these zip-ties, but there isn't anything that I can see," she said regretfully. "I'll look again."

Higgins drew her hands up to his face, pressing the back of one against his forehead as glassy eyes blinked up at her. At the warmth of Magnum's skin she sighed, worry increasing another notch. It was impossible to tell exactly how high his fever had risen, but she feared it was creeping into dangerous territory. She also knew he was watching, and so she pasted a reassuring smile on her lips and hoped it appeared convincing in the semi-darkness. "Just rest," she said, rubbing his back soothingly until he relaxed into sleep.

Once she was sure he was out, Juliet stood and again started prowling the bunker for anything of value. There were a few ancient-looking boxes in a far corner that had been difficult to see in the shadows. She levered them open, a challenging task with the minimal range of motion in her bound hands, but in the last box she hit pay dirt.

There were several long-expired cans of food, which Juliet impatiently pushed aside. More importantly, there was a manual can opener. It took some doing, but she eventually managed to free herself with the small round blades. Relieved, she massaged some feeling back into her fingers and shook out both hands to rid herself of the throb. Then she scrambled to her feet and hurried across the dimly lit bunker, prize in hand.

She hated to wake him but knew better than to surprise a sleeping SEAL, which could end badly for both of them. "Thomas," Juliet stroked her fingertips across his cheek. When the weary eyes finally opened, she held up the can opener. "I can cut the zip-tie with this," she explained when it became clear he didn't quite understand. At his relieved nod, she pushed the blanket out of the way so she could access his wrists. Within seconds, she had clipped away the plastic restraint and helped Magnum move his arms into a more comfortable position.

His fingers twitched. She gently massaged his hands and wrists, careful to avoid the visibly chafed skin. "Better?'

He nodded, just a little. "Yeah," he whispered. "Thanks."

"Are you feeling worse?" Juliet wasn't sure she wanted the answer, because there wasn't much she'd be able to do about it either way. She tucked the blanket back in place around him.

Another small nod. Higgins sighed, then closed her eyes to center herself. She could do this. She'd been in worse situations and would get them both out of this one.

Somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

TC strolled into La Mariana, greeting its owner with a casual wave. "Hey, man. What's going on?"

"You heard from Thomas today?" Rick didn't bother to hide his worry as TC took a seat at the bar.

TC shook his head. "Nope. He was supposed to call me when he got up." The chopper pilot glanced at his watch. "I guess he slept in after that movie," he said doubtfully.

Rick shook his head. "Even Thomas doesn't sleep in this late." It was after 2pm, and Rick had expected his friend to show up at the bar by noon at the latest.

Before TC could answer, his phone rang. He frowned at the name on the display. "Katsumoto? What's going on?" He listened quietly for a moment, then stiffened. "When?"

Rick was practically vibrating with tension by the time TC got off the phone. "What?" the blond man demanded.

"When Kumu got to Robin's Nest this morning she discovered the Range Rover abandoned just outside the main gate. Doors open, keys still in the ignition. Both Thomas' and Juliet's phones were smashed on the road, but there's no other trace of either of them," TC massaged the bridge of his nose.

At his words Rick paled.

"Katsumoto's on it," TC reassured, though his tone said otherwise. "He's going to call us the minute he has any information."

"So we're just going to sit here in the meantime?"

TC stood. "Hell no. Let's go."

* * *

With no watch, no phone, no natural light, Juliet had a hard time keeping track of time but by her best estimate, approximately two hours had passed when the bunker door slammed open again. She and Thomas startled at the unexpected sound, squinting in the bright Hawaiian sunshine that suddenly flooded the room.

"Get up." The four masked men were back, with supplies in tow. Without another word, two of them roughly forced Higgins into a chair at gunpoint, strapping her arms and legs down first with duct tape, then multiple zip-ties on top.

Magnum was dragged upright, and Juliet watched with horror as his arms were strung up overhead, held by a chain the men threaded through a steel loop in the ceiling. The private investigator's shirt and shoes were ripped off, and the chain pulled taut until his newly manacled wrists suspended his weight just off the floor. Still shivering with fever, he let out a small grunt of pain but otherwise remained silent.

However, his partner found that she could not. "Stop!" Higgins protested, knowing it was futile. "Why are you doing this?"

"The boss will be in soon," was the only reply.

* * *

Gordon Katsumoto sighed in frustration. He had no leads at all. Magnum and Higgins didn't appear to be working on a case, and beyond a couple of useless boot prints there was no trace evidence left at the scene. Robin's Nest was far too isolated for there to have been any witnesses, and the main gate's security camera wasn't angled at the road so there was no helpful footage there either. Not to mention that they had been grabbed outside the gates, just beyond the dogs' protective reach.

Whoever had taken the private investigators knew what they were doing.

The detective's phone rang, and the name on the display drew another sigh. TC would undoubtedly want an update and there was absolutely nothing to tell him.

"Calvin," Katsumoto greeted upon accepting the call. He quickly explained the situation, such as it was.

"Maybe it's something else," the pilot said. "Higgy and TM have both made a lot of enemies over the course of their careers. This could be about something in their pasts."

Katsumoto nodded. He'd had the same thought after coming up empty handed. "Most of their past records are classified," he replied slowly, mentally working through the options.

"Rick and I will go talk to Captain Greene," TC said decisively. "See if he knows of anything that might have changed recently. TM isn't his favorite person, but with a little convincing he may be willing to help. "

"I'll see what I can dig up on Higgins' ops while she was at MI6. I doubt I can get much, but I have a friend with connections in the European intelligence community. I'll keep you posted."

"Same," TC replied as he ended the call.

* * *

Juliet had never felt so helpless. Their captors had set up a large work lamp before they left, so now she could see better than in the previous dim lighting of the bunker. However, at the moment that just meant she had a clearer view of Magnum's misery.

She had tried to loosen her bonds, hoping to free herself just enough to find a way to the can opener she'd stashed back in its original box. However, she was so tightly bound at wrist and ankle that even if she tipped the chair over, there was no way she'd make it across the room.

After a moment she gave up the struggle and refocused attention on her partner. "Thomas, are you still with me?" His chin had dropped to his chest and his breathing was somewhat labored, no doubt due to the awkward position. She knew his hands and shoulders had to be in agony, since they were supporting his entire weight. "Thomas?"

Slowly his head lifted. "'M here," he rasped.

"Good," she said encouragingly. "I know it hurts but you need to try and stay awake, okay? Stay with me."

He took a deep breath but before he could answer, the door opened again. This time a man in a suit was with a single armed gunman. The gunman still wore a mask, but the other man's face was exposed and Juliet's heart sank. She knew their chances for survival had just dropped dramatically, but refused to put her fear on display. She wouldn't give their captor the satisfaction.

"You must be the boss," Higgins said coldly. "So tell me. What is it that you want?"

The man was tall and thin with perfectly coiffed blond hair. His beard was also trimmed neatly, and the slim black suit was clearly expensive though Juliet noticed that he wore it with combat boots instead of dress shoes. The unusual style choice reminded her of someone she'd known years before.

"Ah, Ms. Higgins." Instantly she identified his accent as that of a Londoner, though it had a nuance which suggested he'd spent extensive time elsewhere in Europe. He regarded her thoughtfully. "You look exactly as I've always pictured."

Her frown deepened. "Do I know you?"

Magnum watched the exchange with detached interest. He'd felt completely terrible before their little adventure even began, and with the added torment in his wrists and shoulders it was all he could do to stay conscious. As he hung there, concentrating solely on breathing, he was only half-listening to Juliet's exchange with their mysterious captor.

"No." The man smiled. "No, Ms. Higgins, you don't know me. But I know you."

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to decide if there was anything about the man that might give her a clue about who he was. Something about his countenance did seem vaguely familiar, though she was quite certain she'd never met him before.

"I can see you're frustrated." He chuckled at the look on her face. "Don't worry. I promise you'll understand soon enough." With that he turned, redirecting his focus to Thomas, who eyed the blond man warily as he continued speaking. "I am sorry for your involvement in this, Mr. Magnum. Simply put, I needed someone to teach Ms. Higgins a lesson, and it just so happens you fit the bill. Please know this is nothing personal."

"Thanks," Thomas managed to push a faint whisper past his swollen throat. "Appreciate it."

The man laughed as he gestured to his sidekick, who handed over a very large knife. Thomas stiffened at the sight, and past their kidnapper he could see Juliet's renewed attempts to loosen her bonds.

"I truly am sorry," the man repeated, his voice almost kind. Then he drew the blade across Magnum's lower abs, just below the belly button, from one side of his body to the other. The private investigator's body jerked involuntarily and he moaned, but the sound was drowned out by Juliet's angry shouts from across the room.

"Shh," the bossman said, ignoring Higgins entirely. "Shh, you're okay. It isn't deep." He returned the knife and held out his hand for a dark blue canister.

Magnum didn't register that the canister was filled with salt until he heard his own ragged scream.

Higgins watched in horrified fury as the suited man smeared handful after handful of salt into Magnum's wound. "Stop!" she screamed, desperation evident in every syllable. "Stop! It's me you want, leave him alone! You said that it's me!"

The man turned back to face her, wiping salt and blood from his fingers with a handkerchief as he spoke. "It is, indeed. But unfortunately, sometimes innocent people get hurt."

With that, he gestured again at his masked cohort and they left Higgins and Magnum alone.

"Thomas!" Juliet didn't even care that her tone betrayed her fear. Gone was the stoic exterior she had worked so hard to cultivate. Magnum was being tortured and apparently it was all because of something she had done. "Thomas!"

Slowly, wearily, he managed to lift his head. His eyes were glazed and unfocused but after a few seconds he made eye contact. "'Not..." he panted. Each word was clearly agonizing but he persisted. "Not...your fault."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "How can you say it's not my fault, Thomas? Clearly this is happening because of something in my past." _You're in agony because of me, _she completed the thought inwardly. Tugging again at her bonds, Juliet let her remorse show. "I'm so sorry, Thomas."

He dragged in a shallow breath and managed a smile past the resulting cough. "'M okay. No...big deal."

Juliet's answering laugh sounded more like a sob.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the kind reviews and for following along so far. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. -abby_

* * *

"Malcolm Baker," Katsumoto said without preamble. He'd stopped by La Mariana to deliver the update in person.

Rick and TC were both sitting at the bar, deep in their own research on Rick's laptop. They looked at him expectantly.

"When Higgins first started with MI6, her handler was an agent named Duncan Baker. They worked together for almost two years, and apparently something went wrong while they were stationed in Germany. Baker got captured and tortured by the rogue BND agent they had under surveillance and by the time Higgins found him, it was too late." The detective sighed. "Baker's brother Malcolm landed on O'ahu three days ago."

"No way is that a coincidence." TC shook his head. "So what is this, some sort of revenge thing? Why now, after all these years?"

"Revenge seems likely. And Higgins was a covert field operative until fairly recently." Katsumoto reminded them. "She was probably pretty difficult to track down."

"True enough. So what's this guy's deal?" Rick asked. "He a spy too?"

"No. Malcolm Baker is an executive at a corporate accounting firm in Zurich. But a background check showed that some of his business dealings are...less than legitimate."

"Then he probably has the means to hire a group of mercenaries," Rick said.

Katsumoto glanced over at the blond man in surprise.

"There's no way some accountant took down Jules and TM by himself," Rick pointed out matter-of-factly. "This guy had help."

The detective nodded. "Agreed. I've got HPD running down leads, tracking everything that Baker has done since landing on the island."

"And?" TC gestured impatiently.

"Nothing yet," came the reply. "But at least now we have something to go on."

"I'll call Kawika," Rick already had his phone in hand. "He's got some connections that may be able to help us."

Katsumoto shook his head. "I don't even want to know." He pointed a stern finger at Magnum's friends. "Call me the minute you hear anything. I'll do the same."

"You got it," TC said.

"We'll find them." The detective turned and headed for his car.

* * *

Over the last hour it had become increasingly difficult to keep Thomas awake, despite Juliet's ongoing attempts. He'd been in and out of consciousness and increasingly unresponsive. Blood trickled from the shallow slice across his belly, slowly soaking the waistband of his shorts, and the flushed, sweaty skin made it clear he was still running a fever. Higgins watched him fight for each breath, her own lungs aching in sympathy.

When the bunker door creaked open she shut her eyes briefly, allowing herself a moment of hopelessness. _No. No more. He can't take much more, _she thought in desperation, though she knew that was likely untrue. Given Magnum's eighteen months in the hands of the Taliban, Juliet was well aware of her partner's strength. She knew that physically, emotionally, he could probably withstand far more than she could even imagine.

She was the one who couldn't take it. She couldn't bear seeing him like this - couldn't bear knowing that he was suffering, that he was again being tortured, because of something in her own past. She would far prefer to withstand the physical torment herself and given the chance, would take his place in a heartbeat.

"Hello, Ms. Higgins." The suited man was back, though he was alone this time. He inspected Magnum with a frown. "Looks like your friend isn't doing too well."

"He's running a fever," she spat angrily. "He was ill before all of this started, and he needs to see a doctor."

The man smiled serenely. "He's not ill. Not seriously, anyway."

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?"

"All part of the plan. We needed to get you out of Mr. Masters' estate and away from your beloved dobermans without arousing suspicion."

"You poisoned him. That's why it came on so suddenly," she realized.

A shrug. "Just a little bug that causes painful symptoms but no real damage."

She had no idea how he'd managed to infect Magnum without the private investigator noticing, but Juliet put that aside for the moment. "The fact remains that you're torturing him for something I supposedly did. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"We've been through this already," the blond man replied, his patient tone a stark contrast to her barely-restrained fury. "I agree, he doesn't deserve this. He's just collateral damage." He paused. "Like my brother was collateral damage."

Juliet stared at him, confused. "Your brother?" And then suddenly everything clicked into place - the combat boots, the familiar countenance, all of it. "Duncan," she gasped. "You're Malcolm Baker."

Baker smiled. "Very good. So now you understand."

"No!" she blurted, jerking again at her restraints. "No. What happened to Duncan was horrible, but I tried to save him! I tried!"

"You were the reason he ended up in that situation in the first place. If you'd been better at your job, he would still be alive."

"He was in that situation because a corrupt BND officer betrayed us," Juliet corrected, fighting to keep her voice even. "I was still in transit to Berlin when Duncan was captured. He wasn't even supposed to be in the field!"

"Don't you blame him!" Baker stormed over and raised an arm as if to backhand her. "It was your fault, not his!" Then he paused, lowering his hand with a derisive snort. "No. You won't distract me. You're going to understand what it means to lose someone you care about."

Juliet thought briefly of her profound grief over Duncan's painful death. She thought of Richard, of her mother. She'd already experienced enough loss to last a lifetime, and could only hope that she and Thomas would be found in time, before she experienced the loss she knew would be the final straw. The loss that, whether she could admit it even to herself, would shatter her completely.

With an effort, she forced her thoughts back to the present as Baker tapped Thomas on the cheek. "Mr. Magnum." Another tap. "Time to wake up now."

The dark eyes flickered, then slowly opened.

"Good! It would be a shame for you to sleep through this part."

Magnum was barely lucid, but his eyes slid to meet Juliet's. "I'm sorry," she mouthed silently, expression full of regret. "I'm so sorry."

Baker pulled something from the back of his waistband. Juliet didn't get a good look at first, but then froze in cold horror as she realized it was a whip. And not just any whip, but one that was specifically designed to cause maximum pain as it lacerated skin, with metal tips on each of the multiple plaited leather lashes.

Thomas wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but even in his muddled state could tell that Juliet felt guilty for some reason. So it seemed important to try and spare her from his agony, but he simply couldn't hold back the screams with each excruciating lash across his back. His voice was already hoarse because of his swollen throat, and Juliet's heart broke at the sound.

"Please," she begged, "please stop! Do whatever you want to me! Just leave him alone!" Her frantic pleas went unheeded.

She couldn't help but keep track of every single strike of leather on bare skin, even long past the point when Magnum stopped screaming. Nine lashes in, the private investigator's voice was completely gone. He lost consciousness at thirteen. After eighteen horrifying lashes, Baker finally dropped the whip on the floor and spun to face Higgins.

"I'll leave you to think about your role in his pain." With that, Baker was gone.

Magnum hung in front of her, still and silent. His head drooped forward and chest heaved with every shaky breath, and though Juliet could not see his back from her angle she knew the damage was severe. Blood smeared the cement where the whip had hit the floor, and after a few moments Higgins noticed that a small puddle had begun to form under Magnum's bare feet. It was rolling down his back, soaking his shorts until they were so saturated it dripped onto the ground. Her chest seized at the knowledge that unless they were found soon, Magnum may not survive.

"Thomas," she whispered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She made no attempt to stop them. "Thomas, please wake up."

There was no response.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick's knees had gone weak with relief when Kawika's underworld contacts came through, somehow connecting Malcolm Baker with a handful of mercenary ex-military officers on the island. One of those mercs had recently purchased a large SUV, in cash, and brought it to Kawika's shop for custom armoring. Rick was even more relieved to learn that Kawika's guys had again dropped a GPS in the vehicle before returning it to its owner...just in case they wanted to _revisit _the expensive SUV in the future.

The bar owner wasted no time in providing the GPS tracker details to Katsumoto, who thankfully took the information at face value without asking about its origins. Almost immediately the HPD tracked the vehicle to a location deep within Pūpūkea-Paumalu Forest Reserve.

"There are a ton of old military bunkers out there," Katsumoto said through the speakerphone as Rick and TC listened raptly. "They're relatively accessible by car but still isolated. A perfect place to hold Magnum and Higgins." He paused. "It'll probably take us at least two hours to get there this time of day."

"Not by chopper," TC said immediately. "We can be at the edge of the Reserve in twenty minutes and hike in from there."

"We need HPD to bring the dogs," Katsumoto reminded him.

"Fine, then you can wait for them. We're going now," Rick replied flatly, leaving no room for argument.

The detective sighed. "Hang on. I'll meet you at Island Hoppers in ten minutes."

* * *

Higgins was tracking each of Magnum's ragged breaths. _Inhale. _Why, she wasn't sure. _Inhale. _She couldn't make herself stop. _Inhale. _Marking time until they were rescued, she hoped. She refused to consider the alternative, even though each labored gasp came a little harder than the last. There was a break in the slow rhythm, and Juliet's own breath stuttered in her chest as she waited anxiously. _Inhale. _Her heart started beating again.

Suddenly there was a noise outside, and Higgins was distracted from her count. Gunfire, she realized, hoping against hope that meant that help had arrived.

The door slammed open, and Malcolm Baker appeared. Juliet barely had time to comprehend what was happening before he had his arm around her neck from behind, the sharp knife he'd used on Magnum pointed squarely at her throat.

Rick and Katsumoto ran through the doorway, weapons drawn. She watched them take in the scene and knew it was hard for Rick to force his attention away from Magnum and back to the immediate threat.

She understood completely.

"Shoot him!" Juliet screamed. It was an unnecessary command. She wasn't sure which of them actually took the kill shot, but it didn't matter. The knife fell harmlessly into her lap as Baker dropped like a stone. Katsumoto rushed over, grabbing the weapon and cutting her free as he called for a medevac. Her eyes never left Magnum, even when the detective began to peel the thick layer of duct tape away from her bare skin. "Help Thomas," she said softly.

"Rick's got him," the detective assured.

TC ran into the bunker then, an assault rifle slung over one shoulder. "Find the keys!" Rick yelled at the pilot. He was kneeling on the floor next to the padlocked chain that held their friend aloft, trying desperately to pick the stubborn lock, and TC immediately took off to search the pockets of the gunmen they'd restrained.

Gordon helped Juliet out of the chair just as TC skidded back through the doorway, keys in hand. He tossed them at Rick and in a matter of seconds they were lowering Thomas gently to the ground.

"Easy, easy," TC chanted, rolling the injured man to one side to keep weight off his wounded back as Juliet dropped to her knees and slipped Magnum's head onto her lap. Rick was still working on the wide shackles around his wrists, and Katsumoto knelt to help. Between the two of them the cuffs finally popped open, and they settled Thomas into as comfortable a position as possible.

"God, he's a mess," Rick's words were strained.

"Is he breathing?" Juliet couldn't help how her voice shook, nor could she bring herself to care.

TC nodded, pressing the back of one hand against his friend's forehead. "Yeah, but he's burning up. Must be an infection."

"They made him sick," Juliet murmured absently, stroking a gentle hand through Magnum's sweaty hair. "I was just trying to take him to the doctor."

Rick, TC and Gordon shared a worried glance, both at the words and at the very un-Higgins-like despair in her tone.

Magnum was still out cold and hadn't reacted at all, even when TC stripped off his own shirt and used it to apply firm pressure to the deepest wounds on the private investigator's shredded back. "Come on, bud," Rick coaxed. "Come on, TM. Just open your eyes for me." The blond man's face creased with worry at the lack of response.

"He'll be okay, man. We got here in time." TC didn't sound all that sure. "He's gonna be fine."

"I'm going to go down to the main road and guide the evac team in. They'll have to land where we did," Katsumoto rose to his feet. "We'll hurry," he said, sparing one last glance over his shoulder as he jogged into the forest.

Rick, TC and Juliet sat in silence for a long time, watching Thomas as if they could keep him going by sheer force of will. Juliet studiously avoided looking at the extensive damage to her partner's back, carefully focusing on his face instead. TC kept consistent pressure on what he could, and every few minutes Rick checked the injured man's pulse, frowning at the sluggishness.

"He was in so much pain," Juliet said out of nowhere. Her voice trembled as she continued. "That bastard tortured him, and there was nothing I could do but watch. He was in _agony_."

"Hey," Rick spoke gently, as if to a frightened child. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "TM is strong, Higgy. You know that. He'll get through this, just like he's gotten through everything else."

"I know," she whispered, but both men could see the tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes.

When Katsumoto finally returned with the medevac team in tow, Rick and TC helped Juliet to her feet. All four of them stood out of the medics' way, watching impatiently as a motionless Thomas was quickly hooked up to an IV. An oxygen mask was strapped over his nose and mouth and his wounds were hastily bandaged so that he could be strapped to a backboard for transport.

Juliet didn't fight the suggestion that she ride with Magnum on the rescue helicopter. Physically she was fine, she knew that much. Her wrists were bruised and raw, and she was tired and maybe a little dehydrated, but she was okay.

Her emotional state was another story. She was a wreck, even though she was trying desperately to hold it together, and she welcomed the chance to avoid her friends - and their well-meaning concern - for a bit longer.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, Higgy," Rick called over the chopper blades as one of the medics assisted her onboard.

All she could manage was a small nod.

* * *

It had taken upwards of three hours and over a hundred sutures to close up the ruin of Magnum's back. The blood loss had been significant, and his other injuries were minor by comparison. The cut across his abdomen hadn't required anything beyond steri-strips, and the abrasions around his wrists were easily cleaned and bandaged. The bruising and muscle strain would take a bit of time to heal, and he was still suffering the effects of whatever manufactured virus Baker had infected him with, but the doctors were optimistic that he would make a full recovery - albeit with a new set of scars to add to his collection.

Once he was finally settled in a room, Rick and TC hadn't left his bedside except for short alternating stints to check in on Higgins. She'd been examined and released, but the two men were almost as worried about her as they were about Thomas, though admittedly for very different reasons. She had been quiet and withdrawn since arriving at the hospital, and they both had enough experience with guilt to know that it was eating her alive.

Juliet had asked about her partner but hadn't yet requested to visit him, which was perhaps the most worrisome of all. Instead she seemed content to just sit in the waiting room with Kumu, and was silently listening to the older woman's gentle, comforting chatter when Rick came in.

"TM is awake, and he's asking for you," the blond man said. It wasn't entirely true, since between the sore throat and the tortured screaming Thomas had yet to regain his voice. But Rick had recognized the searching look on his friend's pale face, and knew exactly who he was looking for. For his part, the bar owner was torn between protecting Higgy's right to deal with the trauma in her own way and settling his buddy's concern so he would rest. As usual, Thomas won.

To Rick's relief, Higgins didn't argue. She simply took a deep breath and rose to her feet, dutifully following him down the hall to Magnum's room.

TC looked up as they entered. "Higgy's here," he told his injured friend. Thomas was propped on his side by pillows, damaged back facing away from the door. At the nod he received in return, the pilot stood. "We'll leave you alone for a minute."

Once the two men were out in the hall, Juliet sat down in the chair TC had vacated. She looked regretfully at her partner, weariness obvious. "There aren't words to tell you how sorry I am." Her voice was almost a whisper.

He simply gazed at her intently, concerned dark eyes studying every move.

"This shouldn't have happened." And if Higgins had anything to say about it, nothing like this would ever happen again.

He reached a shaky hand over, fingers brushing the bandages around her wrists. They matched the gauze that wrapped his own, and he looked up questioningly.

"I'm fine, Thomas. Absolutely fine." There was a note of anguish in her voice that he found distressing, but she seemed to recognize his expression. "Don't worry about me, Thomas. Just rest, okay?"

Magnum nodded hesitantly, still confused and worried by her anger, but unable to fight the combination of morphine and exhaustion any longer. He dropped off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the lovely feedback! We're almost at the end...one more chapter after this one. -abby_

* * *

Magnum had been trapped in a hospital bed for three days, and was doing his best to follow doctor's orders of resting at home. A week after they'd been rescued, he was incredibly restless and clamoring to get back to normal activities. However, his shoulders had been severely strained so between that and the delicate, sutured skin of his back, rowing was totally out of the question. For lack of anything better to do, he spent most of his time either walking the large grounds of Robin's Nest or sitting with Rick at La Mariana, nursing the one-beer-per-day his overprotective friend would allow.

But his voice had returned, if still a little rougher than usual, the fever was long gone and his battered wrists were well on the mend. As long as he moved carefully, didn't try to lift his arms too high and wore a shirt to hide the remaining damage, Thomas at least appeared none the worse for wear.

Higgins was a different story. Rick and TC had filled in the blanks for Thomas regarding Juliet's connection to their captor, which helped to explain why she'd been strangely missing from his hospital room after the initial brief visit. Katsumoto had actually stopped by far more often than she, but he had tried not to let her absence hurt his feelings. That part had actually been easier once he got back to Robin's Nest. Because then he could see her haunted appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, and his wounded feelings dissolved into helpless concern. From a distance he watched worriedly as she robotically moved about her daily routine, as if constantly tormented by memories.

Thomas was on edge, restlessness worsened by the fact that Juliet continued to avoid him. The second day after returning home he found himself wandering by, hoping for an opportunity to chat as she practiced yoga out on the lawn - only for her to immediately roll up the mat and go back in the house without a word.

That had stung, but he really was trying not to take the avoidance personally. He understood guilt, probably better than anyone, and suspected that she was trying to protect him by keeping her distance. But it was a little hard to be partners with someone who refused to be in the same room with you, something he pointed out once he gathered the nerve to start the conversation. He had located Juliet in the office, working on her laptop.

She didn't even glance up from the screen. "You don't want to be partners with me, Thomas. This was all a mistake."

"Why would you say that?" His voice was soft but earnest, and carefully modulated to hide the hurt he felt at her words.

She laughed incredulously and finally made eye contact, if only briefly. "Surely you can't be serious."

The solemn look she received in return said that he was, and her tone took on an unfamiliar bitterness. "Look at what happened to you." She gestured in his direction. "Look what happened to Duncan. Being my partner is dangerous, Thomas. I should have known better, and I'm sorry. You were tortured and might have died _because of me_, and I refuse to let it happen again." She turned away.

"Juliet, please look at me."

When she refused, he gingerly knelt beside her chair and swiveled it in his direction, movements stiff and slow. "Please," he repeated. She fought for a moment longer, deliberately looking away, but he waited patiently until she finally relented and sad brown eyes locked onto his.

"What happened to me - to _us_ \- was not your fault. Only Malcolm Baker is to blame." At the incredulity in her expression, he continued. "Don't you think I know what it's like to see a friend get hurt? To feel as though it could have been prevented if only they didn't know me?" His voice got even quieter, and she had to strain to listen. "Don't you think I felt guilty when I found out it was Hannah that had us captured in Afghanistan?"

Juliet's protest was reflexive. "Why would you feel guilty? There's no way you could have known Hannah would betray you. It wasn't your fault!"

He simply looked at her, gaze full of meaning.

She sighed. "That's completely different, Thomas."

"Is it? Rick, TC and Nuzo would have been safer if they weren't my friends."

She didn't respond.

"But do you think they would agree?" It was his turn to sigh. "Not once have they ever blamed me for what happened to us. Not _once_. Not even when we were being tortured in that camp. Eighteen months of hell and no matter how much I blamed myself, they have never blamed me. Just like I would never, _ever _blame you for this." He cleared his throat. "I hope you'll reconsider breaking off our partnership, Juliet. But more importantly, I hope you'll reconsider breaking off our friendship."

She huffed out a watery laugh, sniffling as she tried to hold back tears. "I don't want to see you get hurt." She touched his cheek with her fingertips. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." He wrapped her smaller fingers in his. "But I need you to understand that our friendship is worth every bit of pain that Malcolm Baker caused. And if someday another lunatic tries again, it will be worth that pain too." He smiled, sincerity lighting up his entire face.

Juliet couldn't help but smile in return. "Ohana?" she asked.

Thomas grinned. "Ohana." He released her hand and rose to his feet a little clumsily, grabbing the edge of the desk for support.

Instantly serious, Higgins reached for his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just a little sore," he replied honestly.

Higgins suspected that 'a little sore' was a massive understatement, but she let it go. She was desperate to clear her head and refocus her thoughts, and Magnum had just given her the opening she needed. "Care to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." As they walked, he continued. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she admitted. "There's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say," she chuckled a little as they stepped out into the warm Hawaiian sunshine. "Thank you for giving me space. And...for helping me get my head on straight."

Thomas laughed. "My pleasure." He nudged her gently with his elbow. "Thank _you_ for letting me come to your pity party," he teased, delighting in the sound of the soft laugh he received in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

_For some reason, this story came together far more easily than any of the others. It was a pleasure to write, and I hope you all found it a pleasure to read. Until next time! -abby_

* * *

Since being released from the hospital, Thomas had been careful to keep his back hidden from Juliet. Despite their open conversation several days prior, it was obvious that she was still struggling with feelings of remorse and self-recrimination. He knew she just needed more time and while he couldn't do much else to assuage her guilt, at the very least he could protect her from the visual reminder.

To that end, either Rick or TC had been stopping by daily for almost two weeks to tend his wounds themselves. And though gauze and the additional weight of a shirt made the wounds itch miserably as they healed, Thomas had made sure to always keep them covered whenever he ventured outside the guest house.

Magnum got out of the shower and toweled off, meticulously avoiding the sutures that were scheduled for removal later that same afternoon. He threw on a pair of basketball shorts, leaving the gashes temporarily exposed to get a reprieve from the relentless itching. Humming to himself, he wandered to the kitchen in search of breakfast and opened the refrigerator to explore the options.

He didn't hear the knock at the front door.

Deep in an internal debate as to whether he wanted eggs or pancakes, unfortunately he also missed the fact that someone had entered the room - until it was too late.

"My god."

Thomas froze, closing his eyes as he registered the familiar voice. By letting his guard down momentarily he'd ended up in the exact situation he'd worked so hard to avoid. In retrospect, he would realize it was a testament to how safe he felt at Robin's Nest, how much he'd come to trust the other resident of the property. But in that moment, he simply felt a pang of failure.

Slowly he pushed the refrigerator shut and turned to face Juliet, who stood just inside the doorway.

Her face had drained of all its color when she took in the sight of his injuries. The tanned skin was a nightmarish roadmap of ugly wounds, all varying in size. Newly healed pink scars from shallower cuts crisscrossed those which had required stitches. And there were so many. The damage was somehow even worse than she'd expected. She'd never actually seen that many sutures in one place, and her heart shattered all over again. "Oh,Thomas. I'm so sorry."

"Hey." He took a step forward, voice gentle. "Hey, no, we talked about this. It's not your fault."

"Your back," she whispered. "It-"

"Looks much worse than it feels," he quickly interjected. He crossed the room to stand in front of her, bending slightly down so that his eyes were directly at her level. "I'm actually getting the stitches out today. Everything's fine."

"But the scars-"

He cut her off again. "Will blend right in with all the others," he smiled, but his tone allowed no argument. "I'm _fine_. I promise."

She finally looked at him then, really met his eyes as she responded. "Okay." Her gaze dropped to the thin scar across his belly where he'd been knifed, but he simply tipped her chin up with two fingers.

"That one's fine too."

"You've been through so much, Thomas. I just...I can't bear that I added to it."

"_You_ did not," he reminded her. "Malcolm Baker did that. Don't worry about me, Higgy. Really."

She hugged him then, impulsively yet gently, mindful of his wounds. At first he startled at the uncharacteristic move, then wrapped his arms around Juliet's slender frame and rested his head against hers.

After a long moment she pulled away, looking sheepish. She cleared her throat. "Have you been released to drive?"

"Not yet." Rick had already offered to take Thomas to the follow-up appointment, but the private investigator knew that his buddy would understand a change of plans. He'd been worried about Higgins too. "Was that an offer?"

"I suppose it was." Juliet smiled.

"Well in that case, yes - I'd appreciate the ride." He paused. "You hungry? I was thinking pancakes. Chocolate chip?"

"That sounds lovely," she said. "Do you need help?"

"Nope. You just relax. I'll be right back." He trotted into his bedroom and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on before returning to the kitchen.

Higgins had seated herself in a bar stool and glanced over as he approached. She frowned a little at his attire. "Thomas, you didn't have to-"

He held up a hand, grinning. "Hey, it's not very sanitary to cook for guests while half-naked."

She barked out a surprised laugh. "I suppose not."

They settled into a familiar rhythm, chatting and bantering as Thomas prepared breakfast. Juliet watched as he worked, pleased to see that his movements were fluid and graceful, almost completely free of stiffness. He didn't appear to be in pain, except for one brief flinch he couldn't quite hide when reaching onto a high shelf. She didn't bother to comment, knowing exactly what the response would be.

"One good thing has come out of all this, you know," he tossed over his shoulder while pouring batter onto the griddle.

"Oh? What's that?"

Magnum turned around, spatula in hand. He pointed it at her thoughtfully. "Now I know that you really _do_ care about me. If you didn't, Baker wouldn't have chosen me for his little revenge scheme."

Higgins arched an eyebrow. "He was a lunatic, Thomas. You said so yourself."

The stunned expression on Magnum's face was absolutely priceless, and she couldn't help the delighted smile that spread across her own. She started to laugh, harder than she had in quite awhile, and felt the last remaining bit of tension drain from her body as he cheerfully joined in.


End file.
